


Raping Rosie

by TheHumanSexuality



Category: No Fandom, No Fandoms, Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Creampie, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent?, F/M, Girl next door, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Obsession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Spy - Freeform, Teenagers, Trapped, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, cum, gagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanSexuality/pseuds/TheHumanSexuality
Summary: A man obsesses of his teen neighbor for years then finally soon after she turns 18 he takes his chance, whether she likes it or not.





	1. The Neighbor Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, they are much appreciated 😊

The Neighbor Girl. There she was, the little neighbor girl, she was always such a tease. Rose was a young girl just 18 but had enough of a body to show off despite clearly being a late bloomer. Daily I would see her walk to school in her tight t-shirt and yoga pants that hugged her tight teen ass, a few times I would even swear that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. Her pants would wrap ever so gently around each cheek of her cute little butt and from my window I would watch it and her bounce away. Every day she would leave for school at the same time. 7AM on the dot and during winter it was still cold enough in the mornings that I could see her nipples poke through her shirt like a little Hershey’s Kiss a top a sweet hill of youthful flesh. My peeping quickly became a daily routine. 

It started as just watching out my bedroom window, then I moved to my kitchen window which was much closer but risked the chance of her seeing me if she looked this way. Maybe she would like it if she saw an older guy watching her, she was such a tease. Even her childlike hips swayed as she walked just screaming of the need to bear children of her own. I liked to think that she got off to older guys, I liked to think that her teeny pussy would drip if she knew that I watched her every day stroking my adult cock to her tight teen curves, I’m old enough to be her father but I dreamed of being her lover. This was my daily routine, each morning I would watch her leave for school, and each afternoon I would watch her come home, and often at night I would dream of her pubescent body rubbing on my mature one. After months of this I began to fantasize of ways I could get her in my bed.

I tried to flirt with her but got no reaction. I offered to tutor her or help her study but got turned down. I’m sure she just saw me as the friendly neighbor looking out for the neighborhoods kid. I was desperate and horny and shortly after her 18th birthday I gave into weakness. I bought chloroform… I knew it was wrong but rape was the only option, my only option. I needed to bury my aging dick in her little folds. So I waited for my chance. Weeks passed and winter became spring. My masturbation became frantic, but one morning I saw my chance. 

After locking up the house Rose’s keys fell out of her backpack. After she rounded the corner and was out of eyesight I scurried over into her yard and found the keys laying in the dirt. I took them and hid them away. Then I waited. The day seemed like it took forever, hours passed and it seemed like weeks, but eventually little Rose came home. I watched her out my kitchen window as she searched her bag for her keys. I let her panic for some time before I swoop in to the rescue.

“Hey Rosie!” I called, she always feigned annoyance when I called her that but it always ended with a cute little half smile, “I was in my kitchen and I saw that you locked yourself out. You can come over to my place, and I’ll call your mom to let her know whats going on.” She agreed and my plan was in action. I welcomed her into my home, poured her a glass of lemonade, and told her I was going to make that phone call real quick. I stepped out of the room to prepare the chloroform. After a minute I shouted into the other room. 

“Your mom says to stay here and work on your homework until she gets home.” A minute more passes and I head back into the living room. I see her laying on the floor facing away from me reading a book. Her ass wiggled as she hummed to herself, and I knew I made the right choice.

I snuck up behind her and covered her mouth and nose with my chloroform cloth. She struggled and kicked but withing moments she fell limp. Her teeny body soft and motionless beneath me and my adult cock was hard as a rock. After rolling her onto her back I slowly pulled her yoga pants down her beautiful legs. Next came her panties, revealing her silky smooth virginal cunt. I removed them completely and stuffed them in her mouth and taped it shut with packing tape. If she woke up it would be bad for her to scream. Next came her shirt, revealing her perfect b-cup breast. The little tease wasn’t wearing a bra. “I KNEW IT!”

I used her shirt to tie her hands behind her back and her pants to tie her feet together. She wasn’t going anywhere. Quickly I stripped myself and moved to her tiny teen pussy. It was wet already. Was she enjoying this? It didn’t matter I just HAD to be in her, I had to have her, I had to do it now, I had waited months if not years for this. I spread her legs and in one quick thrust I took her virginity and bottomed out, my old cock pressing hard against the entrance to her womb. Between her blood and her wetness there was enough lube to slide comfortably but she was so tight that it was difficult. She was so tight that it felt like she was pulling me back in no matter how hard I pulled out. A few drops of blood tinkled out and down towards the curve of her perfect ass. She was so tight that I was close already. A few more quick thrust into her little cunt and I came, hard, right into her newly fertile womb. Filling it, spurt after spurt after spurt.

I was still hard, and now she was lubed enough to thrust comfortably. In and out, out to her outer lips and in all the way until I pressed against her cervix. With each thrust blood and cum dripped down her lips and on to her untouched ass hole. I pulled all the way out and watched the mixture come gushing out her freshly used pussy, gaping from my violent thrusting. I noticed the pool of semen on her second hole, and while one thrust I took her anal virginity as well. Her body flinched and tightened but she was mine and her soft moans in her sleep was evidence of that. The little tease, even in her drug induced dreams was loving every minute of this.

The sound of my balls slapping against my wet little girl echoed across the house as I abused her tight dirty hole. As I thrust I leaned down and sucked on her budding breasts, her sweet little tits topped with her pink little nubs. They looked so delicious, and they jiggled as I pounded away. Her face was flush and with each thrust a moan escaped her lips, and with each of her little moans I felt myself get closer to cumming. I ripped the tape off her mouth and she gasped awake, in her sleepy stupor she moaned loud enough that the neighbors might hear. I covered her mouth with my hand, her panties still stuffed inside, and with one final thrust I came deep in her bowels. Tears welled up in her eyes, but they were blinked away by the lust in her face.

After a moment, I pulled my adult cock out of her teenage body, and Rose whimpered as I did. I laid it against her lips and she opened her mouth and began to suckle like a babe on its mothers tit. She winced at the taste of her ass and blood but she seemed to grow to enjoy cleaning my aging cock. Before I knew it I was cumming down her little throat and she was licking her lips. I laid there for a moment, before I heard her speak.

“Next time, just ask, don’t drug me. I’m all yours if you want me.” she whispered before standing to get dressed. I gave her the keys and on the way out she turned to me and said “see you tomorrow Mr.” before leaving me with a wink and a wiggle of her hips. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful spring.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second encounter with his obsession.

It was summer now, weeks had passed since my exciting encounter with my neighbor Rose. Since then nothing, since that wink and a smile nothing. She made it seem like she wanted more and then NOTHING. The little teen tease found a new way to torture me. I raped her and she promised more, yet she hasn’t delivered yet. Instead she just teased me even more.

Her tight yoga pants became short skirts, her sweatshirts became tank tops. She stopped wearing bras completely and I even think I caught her purposely flashing me her pantie-less teen pussy. The little slut knew what she was doing, she knew the effect she had on me, she mad me so HARD it HURT. She was just begging me to rape her… Its like she wants it as much as I do. Just like last time I was finding myself out of control, I was having trouble stopping myself. I just couldn’t, not any more, not after the first taste.

So here I am standing in my kitchen on a Monday afternoon, the sun high in the sky and Rose must have gotten out of school early because there she was walking past my window right in front of me. Short red skirt barely covering her little hips, the bottom of her butt cheeks could clearly be seen just below the hem of her skirt. Her perky breasts pushed harshly against the thin material of her shirt, her tiny pink nipples pressing through like mountains on her smooth globes. As she was getting the mail she dropped and envelope and as she leaned down to get it she flashed me a FULL view of her little teenage holes. Her pussy seemed to glisten in the afternoon sun and her asshole seemed so tight and off limits. Little did she know, they both belonged to me, and so did the girl they were attached to..

“Hey Rosie, can you come over and help me with something?” I shouted out my kitchen window. Of course she responded with a nod of her head and practically skipped to my side door, I took note of her distinct lack of grimace at my using her nickname. “The doors unlocked, come on in.” I said with a smirk, she had no idea what I had in store for her, if she did I’m not sure if she would run away in fear or come running like she wanted it more than anything.

“Hey M…” She started to say as she came through my door, but my hand was over her mouth before she could finish her greetings. The rest just came out as muffled jumble of syllable and grunts. I did notice that she wasn’t struggling though. “Don’t scream Rose.” She shook her head no and I lowered my hand from her mouth to her throat. “Look little girl, I know what you’ve been doing, I seen you flash me, I’ve watched you ever day.”

“I dropped the mail on purpose..” she managed to choke out. “Look Rose, you tempt me every day, do you know how hard you make me?” and for the first time she noticed my pants were off and my cock was hard inches from her uncovered holes.

“This is what you do to me every day, your little teen cunt just luring me.” I emphasized these words by pressing the head of my dick to her little lower lips. She was soaking wet already, I almost slipped in without even pushing.

“This hole belongs to me” I said and with each word I thrust deep into tight hole. No pomp and circumstance, no gentleness or care. “Do you understand me?” Rose moaned but it caught in her throat under my hand. “Does my little girl like it when her older neighbors cock slams against her womb?” This time she managed a simple affirmative nod. “Well teasing sluts don’t get what they want” With that I pulled all the way out and buried myself to the hilt in her tight little asshole.

A sob escaped her lips, but another moan caught in her throat. “Does my little teen slut like it in this hole too?” I asked. Rosie mouthed the words “Yes Master” but no sound came out. It was hot and tight, it was rough and not really wet enough but I was close regardless. I felt like an animal and she was my prey. I grabbed the neckline of her shirt and ripped it clean down the center revealing he milky breasts, gleaming with sweat, her nipples hard as diamonds from arousal. I took one in my mouth and bit down, she began to gasp but I quickly covered her mouth with mine. I tongues fought for space, and my lips smashed against hers, and her head pressed against the wall.

I was ready to cum and within a few more thrusts I was. I came HARD, two big spurts in her ass before I pulled out and jammed my filthy aging cock into her little pussy again and filling it with the remaining three or four big globs of seed. I felt another moan in her throat but I choked her even harder. I ripped off her skirt and used it to clean my cock before tossing it aside. I removed the remains of her shirt and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Look Rosie, from now on you come here after school, you make me cum, with your mouth, your cunt, your ass, it doesn’t matter. If you don’t I will come make you.” I pointed to the door. “Now get out, and leave your clothes here.” She just looked at me. “Rose, leave” I pushed her naked body out the door and locked it behind her.

She quickly ran for home, cum dripping from both holes, naked as the day she was born. She was in full view of the neighborhood and the blush on her cheeks could be seen from a mile away. “I wonder what she will do when she realizes I stole her keys in all the excitement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is open to another chapter but none are currently planned, its been a while since I wrote this and have always left it open for more if I wanted to but never did anything with it. Let me know what you think, maybe I'll add on.


End file.
